The First Stitch
by m0nica
Summary: What totally could've happened right after that first stitch when Kirsten spent the night at Cameron's apartment and on. Sexual content (you're welcome). So sorry it's not my best! If you see any typos or grammar mistakes don't be shy pointing them out to me!
1. Chapter 1

I carried Kirsten in my arms bridal style and gently placed her down in my bed. It was after her first stitch and she was unconscious. Seeing her collapse in my arms was absolutely terrifying, especially after what happened to Marta. Kirsten was completely knocked out, possibly in shock. Her pulse was normal as was her breath, which gave me hope, but seeing the strongest woman I know so vulnerable scared the hell out of me. I would be lying if I said I didn't like the idea of Kirsten in my bed. especially in her sexy stitching suit, but what happened today really shook me.

But, God damn, that stitching suit did look so good on her. It was perfectly tight and hugged her in all the right places. She looked incredibly sexy and bad ass walking out in that thing today, but seeing her like this, unconscious and vulnerable, made me feel uneasy. I found myself sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at her. In any other circumstances seeing Kirsten so relaxed would be amazing.

Shit, she was still wearing her stitchers suit! That was made out of some pretty sensitive compounds that probably shouldn't be worn outside the tank. I thought about just leaving it, because if it was that important someone would have remembered to take it off of her, but if that suit got damaged her safety would be seriously compromised. I stepped off to the side to call Linus and ask him about the suit, but I got sent straight to his voicemail. I made the executive decision to change her out of it and went running around trying to find a clean t-shirt she could wear. I sat her upright and sat behind her. I slowly unzipped the suit down her back, gliding my fingers down her smooth skin and letting them linger. I knew she couldn't be wearing a bra or underwear under the suit because of the sensitivity of it, so I forced myself to be a gentleman and not peak. She would kill me if she found out about that. When I had the zipper down her back enough, I gently put the t-shirt on her and moved her arms through the holes. I tugged at the rest of her suit until it hit the floor. I folded it and placed it on the night stand and moved my sheets over her to keep her from being so exposed. I know she'd hate me seeing her like that.

I tried to leave her, but I couldn't. Today was such an emotional rollercoaster and I couldn't bear to leave her side. We could've lost her, and that terrified me. She could've been a repeat of Marta.

Or worse.

I laid on my side and faced her, gently stroking her hair. It was still damp from the tank. She was so incredibly beautiful like that. Her face was just peaceful and it honestly soothed me. My worries slowly faded away as I lightly caressed her cheek. She was going to be okay, and that comforted me. She was strong.

I ran my finger down her face and onto her lips. I couldn't forget the feeling of her lips on mine; the way she melted into me and pulled me closer. Part of me regretted not kissing her back because I figured I'd never get another chance, but I know she didn't mean to be kissing me. She was still in the mind of her stitch, and I was the lucky guy on the other end. I wondered if she'd remember, because now I couldn't forget it. The way she tasted and the way she made mefeel. I felt like the room was spinning. I was light headed and I could feel my body temperature rising. My heart was beating harder and faster than ever before. I knew that I had a little crush on her, but the way I felt during that kiss was a lot more than just a little crush. I never wanted to let her go. She collapsed in my arms and it was honestly painful letting her go even for a moment to get her checked by the medical team. I was by far the most panicked in the room.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice her eyes fluttering as she started to wake up. I was caressing her cheek when she touched my hand. I jumped, and whispered, "Kirsten?"

Her eyes were still unopened as she whimpered "hungry" in probably the most desperate tone I've heard her use. Panicking, I stood and asked her what she wanted. She didn't answer, but she groaned. I was stupidly terrified of leaving her by herself, so I pulled off the covers and lifted her up into my arms. She was on me like a koala, her arms wrapped around my neck any legs around my waist. Her face was nuzzled in the crook of my neck, and her grip was surprisingly strong for someone who just regained consciousness. I walked as quickly as I could out of my bedroom and into my kitchen, one hand on the small of her back and one hand digging through my refrigerator.

"Okay Kirsten. I don't really have much. I've got leftover pizza. Do you want that?"

She didn't answer, so I took that as a yes. I threw it on a plate and popped it into the microwave. She kept her grip on me and even started softly kissing my neck. I let her do it for a few moments out of shock, and then a little longer purely because it felt so amazing.

"Alright, baby girl, I can't concentrate on holding you if you keep doing all that." I said, but she didn't stop. She kissed up my neck and ran her tongue just below my ear before nibbling on my ear lobe. I could have sworn I was dreaming and my grip was slipping. n

"Oh God, Kirsten.." I moaned, placing her gently on my kitchen counter. She kept her arms around me and kept kissing and biting at my neck. She was driving me completely insane and my lust was seriously clouding my judgement, but it couldn't be like this. I couldn't take advantage of her condition, so I gently pulled her arms from around me. By then the microwave timer had gone off, so I stepped away just for a moment, but she grabbed my hand and tried to tug me back to her. She was still very weak, so I managed to get her pizza out before moving back to her.

"Kirsten, you're still in the mind of the stitch. Stop." I begged. I wasn't going to be able to fight her much longer. She was testing my self control.

She didn't stop, though. She practically threw herself onto me, coming very close to falling off the counter and kissed me. I forced myself to push her back, "You're not him, Kirsten. It was a stitch. I'm not Julie."

"Cameron" she muttered, kissing me again. She caught me completely off guard. She knew it was me, and for a brief moment I kissed her back, before realizing I was still taking advantage of her. I wanted this to be real so bad, but I knew it wasn't. Not to her.

"Kirsten, no." I said as assertively as possible, but as per usual she didn't listen. She started to lift my shirt, but I pushed her hands down and said "no" again. I stepped back from her and leaned against the wall. She hopped off the counter and stumbled after me, placing her hand on my shoulder, half for balance and half for affection.

"I want you, Cameron." she said, looking me in the eyes. I stared at her, but she looked so sincere. She leaned closer agonizingly slow, but I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I spun her around and pinned her against the wall, holding her arms above her head by her wrists. I looked her up and down for a moment, noticing her bare skin as her shirt lifted up. I met her gaze and she gave me a mischievous and honestly incredibly sexy smile. I kissed her with extreme intensity to the point where I wouldn't be surprised if our lips bruised. I ground my pelvis into her bare groin, getting even harder than I already was. I could tell how bad she wanted me. I released my grip on her wrists and let her hands wander all over my body. She lifted my shirt and clawed at my chest. I ground myself even harder into her and she moaned into my mouth. I lifted the shirt just a little, running my hands up her thighs and right to where she wanted me. I fought the urge to touch inside her, but I rubbed her as teasingly as I could. She was feeling down my abs and tracing my scar with her tongue, right before she yanked my sweatpants down to my knees. I let out a small gasp as she grabbed me through my boxers, leaning myself against the fridge for balance. She slowly tugged at my boxers, looking me in the eyes. Waiting for her was agonizing so I finally groaned, "Come on, Kirsten."

She grinned, and finally released my dick from its constraints. She played with it in her hands before licking the tip, smiling, and putting her mouth around it. She slowly bobbed her head as I tangled my fingers into her hair. She took me deeper into her throat, in which I responded with various profanities. She sucked harder and ran her tongue around my tip which had me going crazy, before she stood up, looked me in the eye, and teasingly lifted my shirt off her body and let it fall to the floor. In all my life I had never seen someone so beautiful. Everything about her was just… perfect. Her perky breasts and her toned body, her soft skin and perfect ass… It was too much for me to handle. I picked her up and practically threw her on the kitchen table. She moaned as I put my fingers into her, first slowly and then extremely rapidly. I kept going with my fingers but bent down and licked all along her, loving every moment of her moaning and squirming. I felt her legs shake as she tightened around me. She screamed my name as she came, pulling me by my hair to a standing position. She was still laying on her back as I lined myself up, and as her usual controlling self, she pulled me into her with her legs. We both moaned a little bit as we connected. I started slow, but she was begging me to go faster soon enough. She came very close to falling off the table, but I caught her in my arms. We kept going for a few thrusts with her in my arms. She could barely make out the word "bedroom" through her gasps. So I brought her to my bedroom, making sure to keep her bouncing on me as I carried her. I kissed her neck and nibbled her ear just the way she did to me. She raked her fingers in my hair and moaned my name. _See, two can play at this game Kirsten._ We toppled onto my bed and she flipped us over so she was on top. She rode me for a while, facing the opposite wall. I laid back and watched for a while, occasionally grabbing and slapping her ass. Her reaction was out of this world. She said she wanted me deeper, so I pushed myself up so she was bent over. She was moaning louder and louder as I got deeper and deeper, until she was screaming my name at the top of her lungs. She drove me over the edge, and I moaned her name one last time before collapsing on my back, pulling her with me.

She rested her head on my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair before reluctantly asking "Are you sure you're okay?"

She rolled her eyes. I pulled the covers over us and we both fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning without her on my chest. In fact, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was the first thing I noticed.

My first instinct was that it was a dream. Maybe what happened last night wasn't real. That was extremely disappointing. I moved the covers and stood out my bed, where I noticed her stitching suit folded on the nightstand. I was extremely relieved to see that last night was real for a moment, but then it hit me. It was just the stitch: the residual emotion. That's why she left.

At first, I felt stupid. I knew it was mostly lustful, but I thought there was at least some romance involved. I knew there was on my half because I was worshipping her, but I guess I let her TD slip my mind. That's when I started to feel guilty. I had completely taken advantage of her. She wasn't in her correct state of mind and I let my lust cloud my judgment. I was distracted by her curves, and her lips, and her hair, and her legs, and her eyes, and the way she kissed me…

I felt like such a jerk. She must have been terrified waking up in a strange bed, completely naked and exposed, in my arms. I bet she didn't even remember what had happened between us. I felt like I took advantage of her vulnerability.

I stood up and hopped into the shower. I ran my fingers through my hair, remembering how good she felt pressed against me. I couldn't forget how it felt to be inside her. I could still taste her on my lips. I looked down at my scar and remembered how it felt to have her touching me. God, that night was so amazing. But it was wrong… SO wrong of me. I lurched forward and banged my head against the shower door.

After a pretty long cleansing, I got myself out the shower and got dressed. I was running pretty late at this point, so I ran into the kitchen to grab something quick. I reached over my sink and grabbed an apple out of the basket, where I noticed a plate in the sink. I let out a small laugh. Kirsten had snuck out, but not before eating the pizza she was supposed to eat the night before. Typical.

I hopped in the car, Kirsten's stitching suit in hand, and drove off to the lab. I tapped my fingers anxiously on my steering wheel, absolutely terrified of what was coming. She was probably furious and embarrassed. She probably felt so violated. I thought I was gonna be sick.

I arrived at the lab and quickly snuck into the back to hang up Kirsten's suit. On my way back to my desk I bumped into Linus.

"Cam!" He called out, dapping me up.

"H-hey Linus. What's up?" I stuttered.

"Are you okay?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"I know yesterday must have been tough. How is she?"

"Oh… Kirsten's fine. I think. Is she hear yet?"

"No, I think she's still in class. She's gotta come in today though. Ya know, with what happened to that girl at the rave last night" he said. I nodded and bolted back to my desk. I'm sure he could tell I wasn't okay, but he knew better then to poke and prod.

I kept myself busy with work until she came in. I heard her voice, demanding more information on the stitch. Shit. I threw myself back into my work, doing my best to stay distracted and invisible. She was still in the boss's office, far away from me.

I didn't have to talk to her directly until it was time for the stitch. She spoke to me normally, like nothing had happened. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but for the time being I was pretty grateful. Everything was fine until she came into the room wearing that suit. I couldn't help but stare, thinking about everything under that suit. I couldn't help but reflect on how it felt having her skin on mine, her lips on mine, her hands on me…

"You ready, Cam?" Linus called out. I jolted a little, trying to refocus on the task at hand. I put my thumb up, and we went on with he stitch as normal.

After the stitch, I went to the bathroom to collect my thoughts. I splashed my face with water and came up with a whole speech to give Kirsten. I was going to tell her about how sorry I was for taking advantage of her, but how I had no regrets and I hope she didn't either, how amazing I thought she was…

But she wasn't there when I got back. The only thing in the office was my shirt I put on her, hanging from the back of my desk chair.

And for weeks Kirsten and I continued life as normal, neither of us mentioning what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

** I might end up seriously changing this based on next week's episode but this is what I seriously want to happen and I thought it fit in with my first chapter, so if it ends up seriously conflicting with the plot line I'm sorry! I'll probably just keep this going for a while and maybe add another story that actually makes sense with the plot of the show, bc this is just my personal fantasy for them hahaha**

Yeah, for a while Kirsten and I just avoided what happened between us. I never brought it up, she never brought it up, and honestly it wasn't awkward. We just acted like we've always acted.

Until Liam.

I slammed the door of my apartment, cursed as loud as I could, and punched the wall. I ignored the pain and collapsed onto the couch, fighting the urge to scream. I was livid. Seeing him walking out Kirsten's bedroom like that made blood boil. Seeing her like that, post-sex, hair strewn everywhere, makeup smudged, clothes disheveled, with someone else… well honestly it made me sick. And angry. Mostly angry. Maybe even a little heartbroken. There was no way in hell I could compare to that guy. I looked good, but not as good as him. I was a good person, but not as good as him. And God, the way she kissed him… like she was trying to rub it in my face. I guess that was her way of establishing that what happened between us was nothing. Okay, message received, 're not interested. GREAT.

He wasn't even threatened by me. Not even the slightest bit intimidated. A random guy showed up at her house and took her away and he did't even care. He was actually friendly and it seemed pretty damn sincere. So he was good looking, smart, a decent person, and not insecure about their relationship. So everything I could never be.

Part of me cherished my night with Kirsten, but part of me wished it never happened. Then I wouldn't be up at night remembering how she felt on top of me, how she tasted, how she kissed me… I would have nothing to dwell on. Then I wouldn't have to feel like I actually lost her.

Maybe I just should've said something. I mean, I know where she lives. I could've just brought up that night, told her how I felt…

But she'd already been dating on Liam. So she cheated on Liam, right? That gave me some solace at first. I figured that maybe I had a chance, but then I remembered this was all just because of the stitch. That's the only reason she slept with me. The stitch. She slept with Liam because she wanted to. And she didn't just sleep with him. He could kiss her whenever he wanted. He could hold her hand and call her his. He could wrap his arms around her and she wouldn't budge. And that's something I never got from Kirsten, and really never had a shot of getting.

I shouldn't have let anything happen that night. I really screwed myself over there. I knew I had feelings for her. I let it go way too far.

Linus and Tim came over and we agreed to boycott girls, so I guess you could call it a girlcott. We both agreed we needed a break from the women in our lives, or rather the women we wish were in our lives in my case, and focus on us. That meant no more Camille, no Kirsten, no beautiful woman across the hall…

For a while, that was easier than you'd think. I broke it a few times, but just with the girl across the hall. I couldn't help myself on that one.

It had been about a week since Liam was in the picture and they were still inseparable. She would never stay after work or go out to drinks with the rest of us, which was probably a blessing in disguise. There was a much less temptation without her, but I still couldn't get her off my mind. I couldn't help but remember what she looked like under me, moaning my name, touching my skin… But then I imagined her under Liam, moaning his name, touching his skin… and I felt sick. Every time. And there were a few times where I almost cried.

But finally, one night, I got her alone. We were the only ones still in the lab, taking care of the body of her latest stitch: the girl who was murdered catching a cheating wife on video. I was doing the usual debriefing and physical, making sure she way completely recovered. She was. When we were done, I asked her if she wanted to grab a bite with me. Shockingly, she agreed.

I debated whether or not to take her to a fast food restaurant or something cheap like that, but I felt like it was a small shot at showing up Liam. So I took her to my favorite restaurant in the city.

For a while we just talked about work, as we usually do, and then she started talking about Liam. It seemed almost forced, like she was making herself insert him into every conversation. Regardless, it was painful to hear.

"Can I ask you something, Cameron?" Kirsten asked, avoiding my eyes.

"Yes.." I said hesitantly.

"Do you miss Marta?"

Whoa. That caught me off guard. I thought for a moment about how to respond, but with Kirsten honesty is the best policy. So I responded, "No. I honestly don't." She looked surprised, but she nodded. "I wish she was still alive, sure, but I don't miss her necessarily. I guess I just feel… guilty."

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

I shrugged, taking another bite of my food.

"It wasn't, Cam. Not her accident, not her dea-"

"Okay Kirsten." I interrupted. I know she didn't really understand emotions, but talking about Liam and Marta in the same conversation was a lot to handle.

"Did you cry when she got hurt? You know, after her stitch?" she asked.

"Like a baby." I admitted.

"Did you cry when she died?"

"Harder than I ever had before."

"But I was with you…"

"I held it back. It didn't sink in until I got home, anyway."

Kirsten nodded, clearly kind of confused. Understandable. But I appreciated that she was trying.

We were silent for the rest of the meal. I paid the bill for the both of us, she thanked me, and then we headed to the car. She sat in the passenger seat and slid her hand through her pony tail, twirling it in her fingers. It was absolutely adorable and made me smile. She glared at me as a I laughed.

I walked her to her door, as I always do. Usually she invites me in by just holding the door open behind her, but she just stood on the porch, arms crossed, staring at the ground. I swayed back and forth, hands in my pockets.

"Kirsten, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I couldn't hold it back anymore. I had to bring it up.

"About?" she said blankly.

"Do you remember what happened after your first stitch?" I asked, finally meeting her gaze. I looked at her desperately.

She hesitated, and then said, "What answer would be the easiest for you?"

"The truth."

"Okay…" Kirsten took a step closer to me. "Yeah, I remember everything." That hit me look a ton of bricks. Okay, so she did remember. That just means she didn't care. It was just physical, not even worth mentioning again. And I hated to admit it but that really hurt. I didn't have anything else to say, so I turned around and started to walk back to my car.

"Why are you mad?" Kirsten asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm not mad." I said, turning around to face her. "If anything, you should be mad. I'm sorry for… I don't know… taking advantage of you like that."

"Don't be sorry. I initiated."

"Yeah, I know, but I know it didn't mean anything to you, so I shouldn't have let it happen."

"I never said that."

I snapped, "You don't have to, Stretch. I get it. It's completely obvious. Because I had an amazing night, probably one of the best I've had in my whole life, and then I woke up and it was over. And I just had to pretend like I didn't care; like it never happened. And then I have to watch you with Liam and pretending like it's not making me fall apart."

She didn't answer. I felt bad for throwing that on her because it was so sudden, but I knew she wouldn't understand anyway. So I turned and kept walking to the car.

Until I felt her grab my arm. I turned, and in a flash her lips were on mine. For a moment, I didn't kiss her back. I pulled away and swatted at her arm. "Save it" I muttered.

She didn't let go.

"Cameron," she pleaded, "I'm sorry."

I tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let go.

"We made a mistake, Kirsten. I don't want to make another one. And Liam.."

"I want you, Cameron." she interrupted me. Her words made me tingle, just like they had last time. And then, just like last time, this made me lose all self control.

I kissed her deeply, passionately. She kissed me back, running her fingers through my hair. I put her face in my hands, not letting her move even an inch away from me. We stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of each other, until she stepped away for a moment, took me by the hand and led me inside. Part of me hoped for complete privacy, but part of me hoped Liam was there. I wanted him to see her draped all over me, kissing me, wanting me..

She held my hand and guided me right into her bedroom. This time, I wanted it slow. I didn't want it to be as dirty or lustful, I wanted it to be loving and passionate. So I picked her up and kissed her slowly, gently placing her on the bed. I ran my hand over her bodys, up her arms, and intertwined my fingers with hers. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer. I let go of her hand and dragged it back down her body, and lifted up her shirt. She helped me take it off as I ran my fingers over her stomach. She shivered.

She, too, started pulling up my shirt. I moved my arms up and threw it across the room, where it landed right next to hers. I pulled her into an upright position, gliding my fingers up her back and onto her bra clasp. She was very impatient, unhooking the clasp herself. I looked her up and down, completely mesmerized by her beauty. She straddled me, pressing her bare chest into mine. I ran my hands up her sides before moving them to her breasts, grabbing them and gently pulling at her nipples. She moaned and arched her back, pressing her body into me. I moved my lips across her jaw and placed gentle, loving kisses down her neck and chest. She was eagerly unbuttoning her jeans, tugging them down before I got the chance to. I decided to make her wait even longer, kissing her navel and holding her breasts. I ran my fingers back up her body. I brushed my lips by her neck and whispered in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was. She was unbuttoning my pants, playing with the zipper, and ultimately trying to tug them down. I ran my tongue down her body, stopping at her panties. Feeling bold, I grabbed them with my teeth and slowly took them down until they were low enough for her to just kick off. I smiled at her, before kissing her up thigh and until I got exactly where she wanted me. I moved my tongue inside her, gently rubbing over her with my hands. She tugged at my hair and moaned my name, begging me to keep going. I could tell she was getting close, so I lowered my boxers just enough, and lined myself up. This time, she didn't force it. She just looked at me with wanting eyes, so ever so slowly I inserted myself, both of us gasping at the pleasure. We kept going, slowly and passionately, for almost an hour.

By the time we both climaxed, we were exhausted. I laid back, basking in the glow of her beauty and how I felt about her. This was by far the most romantic and passionate sex I'd ever had with anyone, and I honestly never imagined it possible with Kirsten. She was laying on my chest as I drew lazy circles on her back, trying to lull her to sleep. As soon as I found myself drifting, Kirsten shot up. She starting spewing information about work, explaining her theory. She picked up her clothes and started getting dressed, tossing my clothes at me when she found them.

"Kirsten, baby, what are you talking about?"

"Get dressed, Cameron. We need to go the lab ASAP."

I groaned, threw on my clothes, and grabbed her hand as she dragged me to the car.


End file.
